pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jaigoda/Archive1
Iz dis liek were u doo da tacing? :Yeh bhut next thyme u shud sine ur comment with 4 tildes (~~~~). neways welcome too pee vee x wiki. ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 00:32, 8 February 2008 (EST) ::Right, I should do that... Jaigoda 01:11, 8 February 2008 (EST) Links... Wasn't sure where to put this, so I thought my userpage would be safest. How exactly can you link to GW Wiki without getting a arrow? :gw:name [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:35, 8 February 2008 (EST) Wii You better have SSBB, or else you're a noob. --20pxGuildof 20:23, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, I suck. I'm hoping to get it for my birthday, which is in like a month. I'm totally psyched. Can't wait to own the internets (I can beat ANYONE with Marth on SSBM). Jaigoda 22:29, 13 April 2008 (EDT) ::I now can own almost anyone in SSBB with Marth, and am working on getting better with Meta Knight and Ike. I'm thinking about trying online soon... Jaigoda 16:19, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::Ike sucks hard against Marth :( Both of them are awesome though. And I think he wants this: User:Guild of Deals/SSBB/Gaming Archive--[[User:Relyk|'L']] [[User talk:Relyk|'R']] 01:56, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Like most all slower characters, Ike is only bad if you don't know how to use him. The trick is to charge up things before they come at you. You know how his side and up smashes take forever? Well, if you charge them before they get to you, he does the slow part of the animation, and then when you release the smash, it takes about a 5th of a second to hit. Also, never underestimate A attacks with slow characters. Just Ike's regular triple-A attack does some serious damage and knocks 'em off to boot. You just can't play him like a big tank, or you're screwed. Jaigoda 14:08, 30 July 2008 (EDT) :::::I hate playing online on SSBB, I play as someone who's fast, then my wii lagg gets me kill when I try to meteor smash someone, miss because it activates a second late, then fall to my doom as I Up-B later than I'm supposed to Zylo 20:53, 30 September 2008 (EDT) BORED Someone give me their SSBB friend code! I need to kill something! Jaigoda 14:55, 31 July 2008 (EDT) :hmm, i DID just see u add your code... maybe i can be your first murderer opponent! assuming u live in America AND the east coast im gonna say 5:00 this evening? but be warned, i have epic skills with Ganondorf--TheNoob 09:41, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::I'm just having troubles working with the lag in online play. The freezes and the half-second delay really affects my play. But, I'll still play you and see how it goes. Jaigoda 14:39, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :::oops--TheNoob 22:57, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Friendly reminder Don't forget to sign "~ ~ ~ ~". 18:39, 15 April 2009 (UTC) FYI You cannot blank talk pages, even your own. Archive if you don't want to see it--Relyk 04:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC)